This invention relates to a driving motor located near the rear wheel of an autobicycle and operable to drive the autobicycle reversely without need for reverse operation of the forward driving engine.
A reverse driving device operable to drive an autobicycle reversely by utilizing the driving force of a starter motor for starting an engine is known, such device being shown and described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 62-99292 resulting from a patent application filed in Japan on Oct. 25, 1985 by the applicant of the present patent application.
In the reverse driving device embodied in the preceding patent application, a reverse driving power transmission system is operably associated with a starter motor and the output shaft of a power unit, such that, when a reverse lever is operated to a non-reverse driving position, the reverse driving power transmission system is disengaged from the power unit output shaft, but, on the contrary, when the reverse lever is operated to a reverse driving position, the reverse driving power transmission system is connected to the output shaft of the power unit. Accordingly, this prior art reverse driving device requires a power transmission system for exclusive use for reverse driving of the autobicycle and change-over mechanism for the power transmission system. Furthermore, since the described power transmission system and change-over mechanism are integrally incorporated in a power unit, it is not easy to retrofit such a reverse driving device to existing autobicycles. It is to the amelioration of these problems, therefore, to which the present invention is directed.